In boating and other activities using fuel-powered crafts (e.g., motorcycles, cars, etc.), fuel tanks must be refilled on occasion. Often, fuel tanks are refilled from fuel pumps, such as those found on land at standard pumping stations and those found near the water at marine piers. The fuel pumps generally pump fuel out through a nozzle that can be positioned within a fuel fill receptacle of the craft.
A common occurrence when refueling boats and other crafts is a back surge or “fuel surge,” sometimes referred to as a “belch.” The fuel surge is a surge of fuel and vapors that are expelled out of the fuel fill receptacle during refueling. In boating, the fuel surge can be especially problematic, because it can often result in spillage of fuel onto and over the side of the craft, potentially into surrounding water. Fuel surge results in waste, and more importantly, can cause environmental problems. To combat these environmental problems, many marine fuel filling stations supply boaters with supplies (e.g., paper towels and dispersant sprays) to clean up fuel spills, however these supplies can end up resulting in further waste and additional environmental problems. In addition to the loss of fuel during a fuel surge, loss of vapors can result in waste and environmental problems.